Revelação
by Jana Snape
Summary: Resumo: O verdadeiro filho de Snape.Agradecimentos: A beta maravilhosa: Ludmila e ao meu amado Mestre de Poções: Severus Snape.Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.


**Revelação**

Faltava uma semana para o Natal. Naquela manhã Neville Longbottom recebeu uma coruja de sua avó avisando que ele não poderia ir passar a semana com ela, pois teria que ficar em St. Mungus para fazer alguns exames de rotina.

Na véspera de Natal, à tarde, o diretor de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, chamou Neville para uma conversa em sua sala.

— O senhor me chamou? – o garoto entrou na sala do diretor com os olhos arregalados, imaginando o que havia feito de errado.

Logo que entrou, avistou a presença de seu professor de Poções, Severus Snape, e suas pernas cambalearam. Snape estava quieto e sério, sentado bem próximo ao diretor. Seus olhos observavam discretamente Neville, mas ao contrário do que geralmente acontecia, não demonstrava raiva nem desprezo. Snape estava com uma expressão diferente e Neville não sabia o porquê.

Dumbledore sorriu e pediu para que sentasse na cadeira que estava vazia. Neville sentou e ainda mantinha a expressão de pavor em seus olhos.

— Tenho algo muito importante a lhe falar – disse o diretor. – É a respeito de sua família.

— O que houve com a minha vó? — seus olhos arregalaram ainda mais.

— Sua avó está bem... fique tranqüilo – ele sorriu. – O que tenho a lhe dizer é algo que pode mudar sua vida...

Neville tentava não olhar para Snape, mas estava se sentindo incomodado. Dumbledore percebeu isso, mas continuou o que tinha a dizer.

— Você, assim como Harry Potter, nasceram em uma época de guerra. O clima do mundo bruxo estava muito tenso com a presença de Voldemort. Sua mãe, logo que soube da gravidez, sentiu muito medo, não queria que nada lhe acontecesse. Ela não queria que Voldemort soubesse que iria ter um filho... Pensou em várias coisas que pudesse fazer...fugir, por exemplo, mas sabia que ele a encontraria em qualquer lugar que estivesse.

— Mas a minha mãe não fugiu...

— Bem...vou direto ao ponto – ele endireitou os óculos de meia-lua. – Sua mãe, junto com seu pai, era uma comensal da morte, uma serva do Lord das Trevas.

Os olhos do garoto se encheram de lágrimas, mas ele não conseguia falar. O diretor continuou a falar calmamente.

— Então... por sua causa ela resolveu procurar a mim. Criamos uma "cena" para que Voldemort pensasse que sua mãe tivesse morrido. Até aí não tivemos problemas. Tínhamos pensado em deixá-la morando aqui na escola pelo tempo que precisasse, mas...infelizmente.. – ele respirou fundo – sua mãe não resistiu ao parto...

— Mas... ela não morreu...

— Neville... Frank e Alice Longbotton, aqueles que estão em St. Mungus, não são seus pais verdadeiros. Eles, na verdade, são seus tios por parte de mãe. Foi o melhor que pudemos fazer... Não tínhamos como deixá-lo aqui sozinho... Sinto muito...

As lágrimas escorriam dos olhos do garoto. A angústia consumia seu coração. Já nem lembrava mais que seu mais temido professor estava ao seu lado. A única coisa que pensava era em sua mãe verdadeira... Quem era? Como era? Se sentia sozinho, enganado, angustiado...

— Mas... então quem era a minha mãe? E o meu pai? – falava entre soluços de choro.

— É nesse ponto que eu queria chegar – o diretor olhou para Snape e depois voltou seu olhar para Neville.

O garoto saiu do estado de choro meio desesperado, para uma expressão de pânico, olhando para aquele homem o qual sentia ódio e medo. Severus Snape era seu pai, Dumbledore havia deixado isso bem claro com seu olhar. Neville sentiu um nó na garganta. Seus sentimentos se confundiam. Não sabia mais se deveria continuar sentindo medo e ódio por aquele homem, ou se deveria amá-lo.

Snape permanecia em silêncio. Seus olhos estavam estacionados em Neville, observando-o desde o início da conversa.

O diretor se levantou.

— Eu vou deixá-los a sós. Acredito que vocês têm muitas coisas para conversar.

— Obrigado, Albus. – Snape falou quase que num sussurro.

Severus voltou seu olhar para Neville e aproximou sua cadeira do garoto.

— Eu imagino o que deve estar sentindo, é difícil até para mim falar sobre isso, mas acho que lhe devo explicações sobre...tudo.

Neville nada disse, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto que já havia chorado. Snape continuou.

— Eu e sua mãe, Lisa...sim...esse era o nome dela, nos amávamos muito. Começamos a namorar quando éramos muito jovens, ela também pertencia à Sonserina. Tudo estava indo muito bem até termos a má idéia de nos juntar àquele grupo que buscava um pouco de poder... Não sabíamos que era um caminho sem volta... – ele baixou a cabeça por um segundo, para tomar fôlego.

— Vocês eram casados? – finalmente Neville falou, com a voz falhada do choro.

— Sim. Logo depois que nos formamos em Hogwarts, casamos. Já éramos comensais na época.

— Então foi por isso que ela procurou Dumbledore...

— Sim, só ele poderia protegê-la do Lord das Trevas.

— Foi por isso que...o senhor...ficou do lado de Dumbledore?

— Eu não suportava mais ser um comensal... Foi por causa dele que não pude criar você... Era a única maneira de livrá-lo dessa vida. Se você tivesse sido criado por mim, acabaria sendo um comensal... assim como Draco Malfoy, entende? Era uma imposição dele.

— Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim mesmo... – Neville disse meio sem pensar. Suas palavras transmitiram todo o sentimento de angústia e humilhação o qual havia passado por todos esses anos com seu então professor de Poções.

Snape entendeu o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer e não o reprimiu. Queria se aproximar do garoto, mas se deu conta que era tarde demais para isso. Cometeu vários erros... desde sua juventude... Além disso, nunca soube exatamente lidar com as pessoas, nunca teve jeito para demonstrar seus sentimentos... Só Lisa sabia como era Snape, só ela entendia o que cada olhar dele queria dizer.

Fim


End file.
